


Silverheaded Temptress

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sansa Stark, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Flirting, POV Sansa Stark, Queen Daenerys, Sansa Stark is a gay mess, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Daensa.Opening thoughts of Sansa for season 8 before meeting Daenerys.She is very annoyed with Dany. Very annoyed indeed.





	Silverheaded Temptress

 

Sansa Stark clutched her fist in fury. Her brother Jon had gone completlely rogue and gave up the North...for..for that dragon whore! _I have gone and killed Baelish for our family, to protect us all, and you go and do this?_ She scrunched up the letter and threw it away.  _Who does she bloody think she is? Coming here with hordes of barbarians and flying lizards. If I had such an army...Cersei would pray I would be merciful._

She had worked extremely hard to retake her home from murderous lords, and judging by the stories she had heard in Essos, it was clear she ensnared her brother to subjugate her country. Well, she would have a few things to say about that! 

She paced in her room, awaiting Jon and the silver bitch's inevitable arrival. _Damn silver bitch._ She was hardly better than Cersei. Did Jon forget what her father did? What her father was capable of? He burned Uncle and Grandfather for the Old God's sake.

At least her beautiful sister was back. Sansa and Arya disagreed on some matters, but tended to agree on the matter of Daenerys, and vowed to be polite but stern when it came to it, and disagree when prudent about their brother's decision, hoping to change his mind. After all, they didn't need to bend their knees and choke with a dragon's foot on their neck to defeat the Night King. Thousands of years ago, the First Men and the Children fought them united as equals. 

And then there was Cersei. How could Jon trust her...of all people? Cersei will kill every last one of them the second the pressure comes off of her neck. Sansa was sure of it. She had already done it before to sexy, sexy Margaery. _Why? Why did that bitch Cersei take her from me? We could have....been such great ah...friends!  Friends that kiss each other. Yes. That is it. Of course._

There was rumbling in the distance. _She's coming_ , Sansa inwardly growled. _Coming to steal my home. Probably walk around like she owns the place which she most certainly does not. She's probably wearing rags that smell of the horse hordes she brought with her. This was not the Northern way, Jon. She's lying to you. Tricking you somehow...So she can burn us all like her bloody father. Gods...I must make him see that._

The gates opened. She finally saw her brother come back. He seemed unhurt. Good. And-

_Oh....Oh my Old gods....she's hot._

It was if a goddess had stepped down from the sky. Daenerys had amazing, flowing long hair. A winter gown that shimmered in the snows. Perfect pink lips. Shining purple eyes. Two mounds of beautiful breasts Sansa would love to touch. Sansa had never truly found herself looking at maidens often, or considered herself bisexual. That had all changed once she gained her first glimpse of the silver beauty. How could such a person be the Mad King's daughter? The conqueror who destroyed half of Essos to get here? _Damn you, you temptress. I...I shouldn't feel this way! She's Jon's...Stop it!_

Sansa furiously blushed like a beetroot and hoped nobody would notice. Judging by Arya's quiet sniggering, it seemed someone had.

"Are you ok, elder sister?" Arya giggled softly.

"Stop it, you annoying girl. I'm..just...wary."

"Whatever, Sans. But you better tell her how you feel before it's too late. I haven't seen you like this since, well, ever."

"Thank you, Archmaester." Sansa sarcastically quipped. Yet her blush didn't stop.

Nor did she want it to. 

Suddenly, her breath seized up. The silver goddess was looking right at her.She frantically tried to look away. _Oh no. Oh gods...um...Stop it, Sansa. Get it together._

"Lady Sansa...I am glad to be in your presence. I have heard much about you from your brother." _Her voice..her voice is like silk from those lips. i want to kiss her._

"You...ah...have?"

"Yes. Jon says without you, he would have lost the Battle of Winterfell. However...he was wrong...you _are_ the most beautiful woman in Westeros." _OH GODS!_ Sansa suddenly felt very dizzy and light headed. Her face was red hot.

Things went black.

She could not hear her sister say, "Oh, Many Faced God...I think she fainted."

"Is she alright? Get your lovely sister some water. I shall have need of her in the castle hall."

The End.


End file.
